


See Me, See You (Bite Me, Fuck You)

by JJavierr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Choking, Dark Shane Madej, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Ejaculation, Humiliation, Ignored Safeword, Implied Necrophilia, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation in Shower, No Aftercare, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, One could jest this is for the SSS, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sadist Shane Madej, Serial Killer Shane Madej, Top Shane Madej, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJavierr/pseuds/JJavierr
Summary: The water scalded his back, sure, but it couldn’t distract him from Ryan in his mind’s eye.He’d be so pretty with Shane’s big hands pinning down his sternum, climbing to his neck. Squeezing.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	See Me, See You (Bite Me, Fuck You)

‘This is dangerous,’ Shane thought to himself mulling the decision in the shower of their shared hotel room. ‘Ryan is right outside that door. He can walk in at anytime. He can _hear_ you if you aren’t careful enough.’

But let it be said that reason has long since left his toolbelt since the start of his… “hunts” and as he watched his length fill in his hand beneath the running water, he couldn’t bring himself to care about the risks.

The water scalded his back, sure, but it couldn’t distract him from Ryan in his mind’s eye.

He’d be so pretty with Shane’s big hands pinning down his sternum, climbing to his neck. _Squeezing_.

'So very _pretty._ And for _him_.'

Ryan would squirm with delight at first as Shane thrust his cock into him, relishing in the drag of Shane against his walls. Shane would trace the shudder with his eyes, like a predator. It was exhilarating to imagine, caging Ryan in, the younger not realizing the danger he’s in. Enjoying it. 

Real time, Shane’s tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip. He was hard, but he wasn’t _there_ yet. He was aflame with lust, but it wasn’t enough to think of Ryan, his soft skin pliant under his hands, willing for him. Pleading. No. He needed him begging. He’d call it an issue if he was any normal person.

But he wasn't and there was something exciting in the way Ryan would absolutely beg and writhe under him if only he pressed down on his neck just a _little_ bit harder. And kept going. Ryan might be concerned at first, but Shane knew what was best for him. He knew what Ryan would like. Shane swayed, the blood rushing to his loins. Ryan would writhe on his cock and it would feel _so_ **_good_ **. He could already see the moment that Ryan’s adorable face realizes what’s going on, bluing lips a warning gone cold. The rapid taps he’d execute on Shane’s arms, and the growing horror when he watches Shane eye the copout and ignore it, continuing to fuck him like a force unrivalled. 

Real Shane brought a hand over his mouth as he stroked his length. He imagined that the water burning away at his back would be Ryan’s nails, digging into his skin, leaving crescents in a futile fight to push Shane away just as much as he’d pull him closer. 

'Sweet, _very very sweet,_ the ichor of his cries would be.'

His throat would click and gargle with his begging, hands convulsing against Shane’s. Ryan was fit, no doubt about it. Shane has eyed those curves more than once without Ryan’s discretion, through his videos and photos in the comfort of Shane’s own apartment, but at the end of the day, Shane was bigger. Heavier. And he’d be _on top of Ryan’s little squirming body_ . He breathed out a small laugh. **_So good._ **

A knock sounded outside of the bathroom.

“Shane? Are you almost done in there? I kinda have to go piss,” Ryan called, voice penetrating through the wood.

“Almost!” He had to get this over with quicker but shuddered. Entertained a _new_ idea, and almost groaned. It was almost perfect.

Noosing Ryan. Hoisting him _just so_ so that he’d live but steadily choke in his confines. And Shane would grant him reprieve if only to force him to drink down glass after glass of water. And when he has Ryan begging for him, begging for an end- an end to the drinks and the choking, begging to be let go-

He’d snip the rope, watch him fall to the floor with a yelp and wrap the ends of it around one of his hands. And then he’d fuck him against the rough cement, ignoring their scrapes and bloodied knees and skin in favor of tracing the bulge of Ryan’s eyes; his purpling skin; his blue lips; flushed chest, begging for air. And he’d press on his stomach as he plowed deeper and deeper into Ryan’s thrashing warmth— and his slowly ending resistance— only to revive that horror in Ryan’s eyes when he realizes what he’s trying to get him to do.

And maybe his hands would scramble back to life. Leave indents and scratches in Shane’s wrist before he’s so far gone, his hands just lay there, a silent plea for him to lift it. _Wishful_ thinking.

But Shane won’t let go. And he’d keep fucking Ryan’s tight hole past the shameful release to which Ryan cries out. Maybe his piss will be intermixed with his cum. No matter, Shane’s strokes quickened with the tempo he kept in his head, imagining the way Ryan would scream dryly past the chokehold and Shane pounded into his body roughly, overstimulated, humiliated, and weeping.

“Shane!” Ryan whined from the doorway.

Fuck.

The reminder that Ryan was right outside the door sent Shane careening head first over the edge.

He bit his hand painfully to muffle the groan fighting to escape his throat as he spilled over his quickening hand, coming harder than he has about a living person in months.

“Just a sec!” Shane called back between his panting, borderline snarling, still dreaming it would be his hot breaths tickling the lobe of Ryan's ear.

When he cleaned up and got dressed— as slowly and leisurely as possible, mind you— he let Ryan into the restroom and left, bubbling with silent amusement and satisfaction at the small “please”’s that Ryan whined as he rushed to the toilet. (He also filed away the whimper of relief Ryan let out once he'd started to piss, believing Shane was beyond the door.)

By the time Ryan was done, Shane was sitting on his own bed, lazy and sated. Smirking.

“You piece of shit, Shane!” Ryan accosted.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know what you did!”

“No clue.”

Ryan fumed from across the room. “Such an asshole,” he pouted. “If you were anyone else, I might’ve decked you, dude. If someone told me you were a sadist, I’d believe it. Jesus.”

Shane laughed. 'If only you knew the truth.'

He tucked away today's session and Ryan’s small mutterings into the back of his head while he watched the Ryan sleep later that night. Maybe he could put those ideas into practice with his next "experiment". No matter, it was a good day to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag cleanse because of the recent _insurgence_ of the ste/mari/sara ships and bottom Shane lately.  
> If the noose part felt familiar, it's probably because I changed it up to include that after I randomly remembered chapter 8 of Killing Stalking.


End file.
